As is well known and understood, window treatment stylings and installations are typically handled by a professional designer. The styling and installation required to create a custom valance or cornice is a relatively complex matter, and requires years of experience in order for the treatment to present the look desired. Regardless of the type of design intended, a craftsman having years of experience is usually employed to carry out the decoration or covering desired, and at the high fees and charges which they can typically demand. As will be appreciated, it would obviously be advantageous if a new and unique manufacture were available to make these installations more cost effective, and to provide a "custom look" easily and inexpensively.
Such a new manufacture is described in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,331, issued Oct. 6, 1992. There, a no-sew window treatment was described as including a form of semi-soft foam which is covered by fabric through a wrap and tuck process. As explained, the form incorporated a straight slit cut into an exterior surface running along its entire length, and additionally incorporated a cross-shaped slot running through its center, also along its entire length. As set forth, the fabric there employed was wrapped around the form, cut to the length desired, and with its ends fitted into the straight slit. With the sides of the fabric then tucked into the cross-shaped slot, because of the semi-soft characteristics of the foam, and because of the close-fit force which was exerted on the ends and sides of the fabric, the overall result was to provide a form which held the fabric in place--yet, one which was easy to install, cover and assemble (even by the purchaser) and without the need for any sewing to give a customized look.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,331 went further in illustrating various shapes and forms that could be utilized in accordance with that invention, showed a manner of joining two typical forms together in developing a window treatment, and illustrated a manner of securing the window treatment in an installation. While the arrangements there described work perfectly well, a need has been found to exist where longer draperies are to be installed, so as to provide added support and so as to insure alignment of the different component foam segments forming the installation. Such provisions will be seen to follow from the following description as regards this invention.